A Moment of Truth in the Lies
by xShatteredScreamsx
Summary: Hermione has a secret that she managed to keep hidden. Once she arrives back at Hogwarts and learns she must share a common room with her enemy, she finds it is harder to keep that secret. Will somehow she confide in him? Rated R for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the Plot to this story. All characters belong to J.K Rowling, and don't I wish that I was her?  
  
Prologue: Running Away  
  
Hermione Granger sighed to herself as she sank down into the seat on the bus. She was leaving this place, going far away and she never wanted to look back. All of her life she had been confronted with people who would never know her secret, and perhaps that was a good thing. Did she really want them all to know how she suffered? Perhaps not. At one time she had considered, really considered, divulging her secret to her best friends, but something deep inside had stopped her. Was the showing of these scars really worth the pitying looks she would receive? She honestly wasn't sure and as she sat on the bus, numbly staring out the window and the fast passing scenery she felt as though her entire world was falling down around her. Trying not to let her hands shake too much, Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled it onto her lap. Fumbling slightly with the zipper she managed to finally open it. Lying atop her very few changes of clothing that she had grabbed in haste as she left was a picture of a man and woman. They were smiling and happy, and since it was a muggle picture, they stayed still staring into each others eyes. Hermione traced their images with her finger and tried to keep her tears from falling onto her hands as she covered her face. A sob escaped her and she quickly suppressed her need to cry as she shoved the picture deep into her bag so she would not have to look at it in the near future. They were so happy once, what had happened? She thought turning to look out the window once again. Hermione slowly brought a hand to her face and let her fingers skim the dark bruise marring her cheek briefly. She watched her reflection in the glass and then closed her eyes on the image. One day she would forget the pain. One day the scars would heal. But as she found herself opening her eyes to once again stare at her bruised face she knew it would be a long journey and that somewhere along the way she would have to find someone that she could turn to and confide in. She just didn't know who.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review. Let me know if you like it or hate it. And it will get more interesting, and yes this is a D/H fic, he just hasn't entered the story yet. It may take a while for him to, so please be patient! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J.K Rowling does.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
For an entire month Hermione had been living in a motel in London working as a waitress at a local restaurant. At first the manager had been reluctant to hire her due to the bruises on her face, saying that it would look bad if he had a "spoiled" employee. Hermione had simply turned and began to walk away. For some reason the man had called her back. She had a suspicion it was only because of her looks, not that she was conceited, but he had acted attracted to her.  
  
In the month that she had been living there Hermione had managed to forget about her home life mostly. Sometimes though she would see something that would trigger a memory and she would stare off into space for long periods of times. People had commented on it once or twice at her work, and although she occasionally drifted away from reality on the job no one reprimanded her. It was evident by the scars marking her arms that she had led a rough life and was just trying to start over.  
  
The prospect of returning to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year made her smile. She missed her friends, having had no contact with them since the last night she had stayed with her parents. She had sent a letter to Harry through the muggle postal service telling him she getting away for a while and told him to tell Ron that she would come to his house a few days before the start of the term to catch up. She wanted to see them again and there was a pang in her heart as she thought of them and how much they meant to her.  
  
"Hermione is that you?" a surprised voice said and Hermione froze. She slowly turned around and tried to paste a smile on her face, but the fear in her eyes was evident. He was watching her with narrowed eyes and something like anger was sparking in them. Hermione back away slightly and then smile very weakly.  
  
"Hi Dad... what are you doing here?" she asked. He looked her over and then shook his head. Hermione turned around and began walking toward the counter, pretending she had an order she had to fill. She just wanted to get away from him. He didn't seem to want to let her leave though and she heard him following her. Slowly she turned around and faced him. "Please leave" she said. His eyes flashed slightly but then he bowed his head and turned and left. Hermione took in a shaky breath and turned to see one of her coworkers, Anna watching her curiously. "Anna I think I am going to head home now... tell Roger I don't think I will be coming back" she whispered. Anna seemed to understand that something had happened and that Hermione needed to go away. She didn't question her.  
  
Her hands were shaking as she fumbled to open her door. As she swung it open after finally getting the key into the lock Hermione let the tears that had been threatening to spill over fall. She gasped for air as she felt her lung begin to contract, a sign that she might hyperventilate. Without bothering to close the door behind her she went to the bed and sat down. Indecision in what to do caused her to not realize that a man stood in her doorway. He was watching her with cold eyes.  
  
"I have to leave" she whispered suddenly and the man watched her for a moment longer before disappearing. Hermione wiped her tears away and quickly packed her things. It was time that she pay Ron Weasley a visit, for she was certain that she would find safety in the Weasley home.  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter done, sorry if it is short, I am trying to make it longer... but it's not seeming to work too well. R&R please. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Ron Weasley was sitting in his bedroom, reading a book on the Chudley Cannons when he heard his mother's voice calling out his name. Curious as to what could be the problem now he stood and made his way to the door. "What?" he yelled standing in the doorway and was surprised to hear his mother announce that Hermione was at the house. An excited grin fell onto his face and he quickly hurried downstairs. He was however, not greeted by the usual smiling Hermione he remembered. This Hermione in front of him was too thin and her face was pale with worry. There was something in her eyes that made Ron worry and he looked at his mother, whose eyes were fixed on Hermione, a motherly concern in them.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said carefully. Hermione was staring off into space, at nothing but seemingly at something that had engrossed her attention quite well. She looked up at the sound of his voice and a small and weak smile curved her lips slightly. Taking a step towards him the smile grew until finally she looked almost normal. Her arms came around him and she held onto him for a second longer than she normally would have. This surprised Ron but he said nothing and as they pulled away he gave her a warm and welcoming smile. "I'll tell Ginny that you've arrived" he said and Hermione nodded.  
  
Ron was worried about her and as he made his way to his younger sister's room he wondered what was upsetting Hermione. He hadn't even been told that she leaving her home. Harry had owled him saying that Hermione had sent him a letter the muggle way saying she needed to get away for a while. Both Ron and Harry had found it slightly strange but had not tried to contact Hermione. If being away and having a little time off from things was what she needed then they would not intrude on that solitude. But now that Ron had seen Hermione he wasn't so sure that his and Harry's decision to not question her sudden need for a departure had been a good thing.  
  
"Ginny" Ron said, knocking on his sister's door. After a loud thump, indicating that Ginny had either been surprised or fallen out of bed, and much muffled muttering from behind the thick door, Ginny's red haired head peaked out from around the door as it opened partially. Her hair was tousled and she rubbed one eye sleepily. A yawn skewed her features and then she glared at him.  
  
"What do you want Ron" she said in annoyance. She hated being woken up, even if it WAS long past noon and she needed to wake. Ron gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Still sleeping?" he asked and Ginny just glared at him. "Oh alright Gin, calm down. I was just telling you Hermione's here, and warning that she doesn't seem quite herself..." he trailed off. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she allowed her door to swing open all the way. Instantly Ron's face went red and Ginny's quickly followed. She was wearing nothing but a very revealing night shirt and extremely small and tight shorts. Wishing he had never seen that sight Ron turned around muttering under his breath about damn girls and their need to always be scantily dressed.  
  
Her face bright red Ginny quickly closed the door and a few seconds later emerged with her bathrobe firmly secured, hiding her previously exposed body. She gave Ron a weak smile "you said she doesn't seem herself?" Ginny asked and Ron nodded, not meeting his sister's eyes. With an exasperated sigh Ginny threw her hands in the air "Ron Weasley, come on, you didn't even see anything and if you HAD, well then I would not be standing here talking to you!" Ginny cried. Ron looked at her and then shook his head.  
  
"I saw more than I wanted" he muttered. With a sigh Ginny stalked past her brother to go and greet her friend, all the while wondering what in the world could be wrong that would make Hermione not act like herself.  
  
Later that night Hermione lay in Ginny's bed not really thinking but just staring off into space. No one had treated her any different, but they had seemed somewhat concerned for her, which was to be expected. Truthfully, she was a lot skinnier than she had ever been before, and at times more skittish than normal. Her habit of drifting off into her thoughts had occurred at dinner, but Ginny had merely nudged her arm, not saying one word at all. Hermione was grateful that no one was pressing the matter, or trying to get her to talk about what was wrong, because it was so evident that something WAS wrong. It must also be just as evident to them that she wasn't ready to delve into that with them.  
  
Rolling onto her side she listened to the quietness of the house, only disrupted now and then by the loud snores of Mr. Weasley in another room. A smile played across Hermione's lips as she realized this was the first moment all summer that she had actually been glad to be alive. She had missed her friends dearly.  
  
The next morning Hermione descended the stairs into the kitchen with her hair completely disheveled and a sour look on her face, followed by an almost identical Ginny, minus the red hair, shorter height, and well, everything but the state of her hair and the look on her face. Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet, which he was reading, and saw the two girls. He laughed and glanced over at his wife who was dishing food onto plates. "Looks like these two girls woke up on the wrong side of the planet today" he said lightly and Mrs. Weasley chuckled.  
  
"Well, perhaps we wouldn't have if that son of yours Ronald Weasley would NOT allow his flying PIG to disrupt us in our sleep" Ginny growled. Mr. Weasley laughed again. Pigwidgeon (a/n: please let me know if spelled that wrong), Ron's very small owl had incredible amounts of energy and on occasion even Ron woke in the same annoyed fashion at the tiny bird.  
  
As Ginny and Hermione sat down Ron entered the room. He glared at Ginny and then sat down on the complete other side of the table. Hermione tried to hide a smile, but Mr. And Mrs. Weasley saw it and looked from Ron to Ginny. "What mess are you two making while we have company?" Neither one spoke for a moment and then Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms and stared sternly at each in turn. "OUT WITH IT, this unexceptable Virginia and Ronald Weasley, to be behaving towards each other in this manner when company is present!" she said. Hermione wanted to say that it was all right, really, but refrained, not wanting to be given a look that meant to shut her mouth and let Molly Weasley do her job at teaching her two youngest children some manners.  
  
Ron said nothing but looked at Ginny who in turn gave him a weak smile. "'m sorry Ron for" and after that she was mumbling so badly no one could understand her. Mrs. Weasley gave her a look and Ginny sighed. "FINE, look Ron, I am SORRY that I hit Pig with my book but he was bothering me and it was the first thing I saw" Ginny said and Mrs. Weasley's eyes opened wider in horror as Mr. Weasley chuckled good naturedly at the thought.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, how could you?" Mrs. Weasley asked horrified. Ginny just gave her a look and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"If you had been in the situation you would have too mum" she said and that was the end of that conversation. Ron seemed somewhat satisfied but still refused to talk to Ginny. The rest of the meal went by with the Weasleys asking Hermione where she had spent her summer, since she had been away from home. Hermione looked away from them at first and then smiled.  
  
"Various places in London" she said and then looked down at her food and continued to eat in silence. No one further broached the subject, but all of the Weasleys exchanged concerned looks.  
  
The few remaining weeks of Summer went by quickly, and Hermione soon forgot all about the horrors that haunted her past, well not completely, but she did think about them much less and she seemed healthier and happier. The day that Harry came to visit, the very last day of summer, she and Ron had been alone in his yard, waiting for him to arrive when Ron had suddenly turned to her, his blue eyes filled with concern, and something else that Hermione could not quite place.  
  
"Mione, what happened?" he asked and then seeing the look on her face turn from happy to suddenly nervous he added quickly, "and I know you don't want to talk about, so that's why I haven't said anything so far, but I am really worried about you Hermione... sometimes at night I can hear you cry... and I don't want you to be hurt like that Hermione" he said looking into her eyes. Hermione was surprised. She had always known Ron had cared about her, because he was her best friend, but she had never known him to really express things like his worry outright to her, normally she heard it through Harry, because, well Ron was nervous with girls, he didn't know how to handle them.  
  
"Ron, it's not something I want to talk about..." Hermione said slowly, afraid that she would offend him but he just nodded and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mione, whenever you are ready, and if that's never, then that is fine with me as well" he said touching her arm lightly. Hermione smiled back and then it hit her, what that other look was in his eye. It was love.  
  
Harry arrived to find Hermione and Ron sitting alone together outside the Burrow. He had never been more excited in his life, except for when he had found out he was a wizard, and learned Sirius was innocent, and when he had fallen for Ginny, and in that tiny moment when he thought he had won the triwizard cup. Well, perhaps it wasn't the most exciting moment in his life, but he was extremely delighted to see his friends and eager to start his final year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Harry" Ron said looking up and seeing his friend. Harry gave them a big smile and hurried to join them. Without caring Harry pulled Ron into a hug, and his friend wasn't embarrassed to hug him back. Hermione was then enveloped in a similar but more gentle hug. She seemed somewhat fragile. And after they had exchanged hellos and said what they had each done over summer, Harry having done nothing due to the Dursleys and Ron visiting Charlie in Romania briefly while Hermione had "visited" London, they sat down and talked excitedly about what the new year might bring. Hermione didn't seem quiet as worried with school as she normally was, and she seemed preoccupied. Harry noticed that she seemed to sneak quick glances at Ron, in which she wore a confused look on her face. He wondered what that was all about.  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know the chapters are incredibly short, and I am fixing that with this one, which obviously is not. From now on I will try to continue to add to the story instead of just leaving it short. Thank you for your comment Chisox727, it really was helpful, and I am glad you are interested. And the man from the doorway will be explained in a later chapter. Sorry if this was boring... Please R&R. thanks. 


End file.
